Stranded
by Misstyfoot
Summary: The Relatives of the doctors, atlethic teenage girls, are stranded after their bus driver and coach died before the bus crash, the run into a few soldiers and eventually the stranded doctors. Mainly focuses on Owen's daughter Abigail and Christina's daughter, Kaylah.
1. Summery

This is a Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction. I tell you my plans and you'll tell me what you guys want to see and I'll try to add it in. All of the girls are on the Cheer team and are wanting to go to the medical field.

**Abigail Leah Hunt:** She is the daughter of Owen hunt and lives with her grandfather and uncle and aunt. Her mom abandoned her at 2 years old and is now in jail for murder. She has long wavy redish brown hair and Blue eyes. She sees her father almost everyday, she rarely sees her grandfather as he travels all the time. Grandfather: General Robert Hunt; Uncle: Lieutenant Colonel Jeremiah Hunt; Aunt: Dr. Heaven Hunt. She was raised by her father. Though Owen was deployed a few times while she was growing up, he was her main care provider. Her mom abandoned her when she was just two years old. She is what you decribe as a daddy's girl. She grew up considerate of other and is studying to go to medical school. She is the captain of the Cheer Team. She is also on the track team, and the best softball player on her team, in which she gets from her dad. He actually taught her how to play.

**Emma Brooke Sloan:** Emma is the niece of Mark. She lives with her father, who often is deployed overseas and her mother, who is also military. Father: Major Joshua Sloan; Mother: Captain Mallory Sloan. She had a good childhood. Her parents were deployed at the same time a few times while growing up, but her good ole uncle Mark had taken care of her. She loves her uncle and vice versa. Has blonde/brown hair and green eyes.

**Kaylah Caroline Yang:** She lives with her Dad, who is a Colonel in the army, and her uncle. She is the daughter of Christina Yang, Whom gave her to her father after she was 7 years old, because her mother made her. Father: Colonel Aaron Abernathy. Kaylah's was more generally of a momma's girl. Her mother did name her at birth and raised her for 6 years. Soon after she turned 7, her mother made Christina give her up, so Christina gave her to her father. Kaylah understands why her mom had to leave her, because of her grandmother, and she doesn't blame Christina, only wishes to see her again every once in a while. While she loves her father, she loves her mother dearly, as she was in some of Kaylah's earliest memories. She has long curly black hair (Though not as curly as her moms) and has her mom's brown eyes.

**Bailey Sophia Burke:** The daughter of Burke. Bailey wants nothing to do with her father. She lives with her mother, who is a Soldier and stays with the Webbers whenever her mom deploys. Mother: Staff Sergeant Holly Williams. She met her father once, but after spending a summer with him and his parents, she decided, she wants nothing more to do with him. She is mixed, as her mom is white. She has thick black hair and light blue eyes.

**Maggie Elizabeth Duquette:** Maggie now lives with her mom, who is military and her uncle stays with her when her mom can't. Her dad had been there for her since he died. Mom: Colonel Amelia Johnson. Maggie had always been a total daddy's girl. She loved her father completely, and misses him greatly, she wrote several songs and poems about him after he died. He left her a lot of money for college and what will get her through medical school. She is tall and tan, like Denny. She has Sun brown blonde hair and her father's brown eyes. She also has his dimples. She is a very sweet kind girl.

**Madeline Felicity Young:** The daughter of Dylan Young. After he died, saving the hospital from the bomb, her Uncle and her aunt took her in. Her mom was a soldier, but is MIA, presumed dead. Uncle: General Nicholas Young; Aunt: Dr. Elizabeth Young. Maddy has Shoulder length blonde hair and light green eyes. She loved her dad, though barely knew him while he was alive. Her mom deployed when she was 5 years old and has been missing every since.

**Phoebe Anne Karev: **The unknown daughter of Alex. She lives with her Lieutenant mom. Phoebe's mom never got the chance to tell Alex about his daughter, because she was never able to track him down. Unbeknown to her, he works at Seattle Grace, just miles from the military base she and Phoebe lives. She's raised her daughter alone, and if she was able to find Alex, he would be a part of their daughter's life. Mother: Lieutenant Kendall Thomas. Phoebe has long dark brown hair and eyes. In her free time is often found running and training for track and Cheerleading. Very lean and thin.

**Jessica Victoria Webber:** The Niece of Richard Webber and the unknown daughter of Miranda Webber. Her dad is also in the army. She is dark curly hair and light brown eyes like her moms. She is not as dark as her father (He's about dark as Don Cheadle) or light as her moms, she's in between. She doesn't know exactly who her mom is, but has a feeling that her uncle Richard knows something. A great soccer player.

The story starts off where they are on the bus to the national championship, and the coach has a heart attack, which makes the bus driver have a panic attack, and the bus crashes in the middle of nowhere. Then they walk along with their belongings and run into a group of soldiers whose plane landed hard (Since they had no choice, but to land) and end up being their parents and Abigail's boyfriend (Still need ideas for him). AND/OR they run into the plane crash of the doctors. Any ideas? And for my other readers of my other stories, I'm SOOO sorry, but I had laptop problems, and I couldn't type anything or update, and I lost the papers with the story on them, but I found them and I promise you, I'll upload them someday soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Here it Is!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**Abigail's POV:**

I groaned when my alarm clock went off that morning. I rolled over and looked at the time. 5 am. Today my cheer team and I leave with our coach to go the national championship in Washington DC. The bus would take us from Seattle, into Idaho and finally to Wyoming, where we would get onto our flight to Washington DC. I got my shower and brushed my teeth and blow dried my extremely long red hair. I wrapped my towel around me and ran to my room. It had purple elegant like walls and a couch material bed. I dressed in a pair of medium shaded jeans and a white tank top under a brown Hollister hoodie shirt. I put my hair up in a ponytail and tied a blue and yellow golden bow in (our school colors). I packed 5 pairs of jeans and several shirts along with an orange Hollister hoodie in my army camo duffle bag. My cheer bag was a regular camo with dark pink straps. I packed in both of my cheer uniforms and 3 pairs of Aeropostale sweatpants and a short sleeved shirt as well as jogging pants from school. I put my laptop in my Baroque Vera Bradley backpack and packed a book, IPod, I pad, cell phone and a few other things. I grabbed my bags and went into the living room. I headed to the Kitchen. I packed a few snacks and drinks. I put on my cheer jacket, which had Hunt across the back of it and stitched on the front right side, with Seattle Grace High School (or SGHS) on the left side. My aunt, a doctor at Seattle Presbyterian, Heaven, left for work. "Bye Abby, have fun." She said. "Bye Aunt Heaven, have a good day at work." I told her. She laughed lightly as she walked out of the door. I grabbed my house keys and locked the door before I went to sit on the porch.

The bus came and I got on and sat in a seat on the left side, diagonal from Maggie Duquette. "Hi Maggie." I said. She smiled, her dimples over her tan skin stood out, making her smile one of her best features. She was wearing light shaded jeans and a gray low cut gray Hollister long sleeved shirt over a navy blue tank top. She had her blonde hair in a ponytail as well. "Hi Abby, how is your morning going?" She asked. "Good I guess. Yours?" I asked. She shrugged. "Okay so far, I got a letter from my mom, she'd sent me something she found that my dad gave her to give to me someday." She said. I nodded. Her mom was in the army as well as my dad used to be and my grandfather and uncle. I played with my necklace that my dad had gotten me the day I was born. We stopped again and picked up Jessica Webber. She is an African American and one of the very best soccer players the school has ever had. She did NOT follow the stereotypes that people made. Today she was dressed in a pair of dark shaded jeans and green collared Abercrombie shirt under her cheer jacket. Today she had her usual curly black hair straight and pulled back with the ribbon in her hair. "Hi Maggie, Hi Abby." She said, dropping her bags in the seat across from Maggie and sat down.

**Kaylah's POV:**

The housekeeper had to wake me up this morning. I honestly didn't feel like wanting to wake up, even though I knew that the national competition was coming up. "Kaylah, come on, you got to get up." Alexis said. "Now breakfast is on the table and I've laid your snacks out and I've got to get back home and get some stuff done." She said. I got up out of bed. "Okay Alexis, thanks." I said. "It's no problem." She said. She left my room and I heard the front door shut. She only stayed here and came on some days when my dad was overseas. He was coming home soon though. I just didn't know when. I headed to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. I headed back to my purple room and put my bags on my bed. My duffle bag was a mossy oak camo styled. My book bag was a blue Rhapsody Vera Bradley and my cheer bag was zebra, with blue handles. I packed in 5 pairs of jeans, 3 laced tank tops; a couple of short sleeved shirts, a sweater and button up shirt. I dressed in a pair of light shaded jeans and a fair pink laced tank top with a grey see through long sleeved shirt with a heart on it. I brushed my long curly black hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I looked nothing like my dad. Most of my features were Asian, which I get from my mom, as her parents were Korean. My grandpa died when she was 9 in a car accident, and my grandmother eventually remarried. I didn't really like my grandma. She made mom give me to my father 10 years ago. If mom didn't, she said and I quote; "Cristina, if you do not give Kaylah up or give her to her dad or whatever you decide to do, I will call social services to take Kaylah away from you." Yeah, I really really, didn't like her. I missed my mom. I looked at my picture of me and her, the day of my 7th birthday, about a couple of months before she had to give me up. I had the same one in my locket around my neck. I sighed and packed up my other bag for my cheerleading. I packed a pair of sweatpants, 5 tank tops, and both of my cheer uniforms. I packed up my backpack with my laptop, phone, and ipad and other stuff and grabbed my duffels and shut the door to my room. I packed in my snacks in my backpack and locked the door to the house when the bus came.

I got on the bus and sat in the seat across from Abigail, My best friend. I stacked my bags against the window and sat down. "Hi guys." I said to the only 3 other cheerleaders on the bus and my closest friends. "Hi Kaylah." Jessi and Maggie said. "What's wrong?" Abby asked, seeing my expression. "I miss my mom." I said. She nodded, understanding. I zipped my jacket up. The next house was 10 minutes down. It turned out to be the house of Madeline Young. She was standing in the yard, with her bags at her feet, struggling to hurry to put her long blonde hair in a ponytail. She lived with her aunt and uncle, every since her dad died saving Seattle Grace Hospital from a bomb that would've blown up the whole hospital. Her aunt was a doctor and was getting ready to leave for work. Maddy was dressed in medium to dark shaded jeans and a gray Abercrombie and Fitch short sleeved shirt. She hurried and put her jacket on and grabbed her bags. "Bye aunt Lizzy." She said, getting on the bus. "Hi guys." She said walking down the aisle and sitting behind Abby. We had three girls to go.

Bailey Burke was the next one. She was mixed and she said one year she spent a summer with her father and his parents and didn't like it one bit. She said they were nice people, but she didn't want anything to do with them. While her mom is overseas, she stays with her "aunt", Adele Webber, but Adele had brought her home this morning to get her stuff together. She was in the yard with her. Jessi is related to Adele's husband, Richard. Jessi is Richard's brother, making her his niece. Bailey's style was girlyish, proven by what she was wearing. Medium shaded jeans and a pink tank top under a girlyish looking Aeropostale long sleeve hoodie style shirt with a pink symbol and outline under her jacket. Her thick black hair was pulled back and tied by a bow. She got on the bus and sat two seats down behind me. "Hi Bay." I said. She smiled. "Hi Kaylah." 5 blocks down, resided, Phoebe Karev. She was more of the runner out of us all. She LOVED to run. Her brown hair was in its usual ponytail and she had on a pair of dark shade jeans with holes in them and a pink Hollister short sleeved shirt and her jacket. She got on the bus and sat behind me. "Hey." She said. Finally we reached to Emma Sloan's house. She was out in the yard sitting on the grass with her mom, who was in uniform. She just got back home from deployment and soon her husband would come back home, I noted. Her blonde brown hair was pulled back with her bangs sweeping the side of her head and back. She had on dark shade jeans and an olive green colored short sleeve shirt and her jacket. "Hi" she said, getting on the bus and sitting across from Bailey.

"Okay girls, now that you are all here, I have some things to pass out to you." Coach Hailey said, digging through a box, she handed each of us a yellow envelope. "As you all know, this was my last year teaching and I'm moving across the country." She said. We nodded. I remembered that. After we get back home, this was the end of Cheerleading season, Abby, and a few of the other girls and I would sign up for track. She also handed us our trophies and medals. Abby had three, one of them was the medal for recognizing the captain, I had three too as I was co-captain. A few hours after we reached the main highway, all of hell broke loose. Our cheer coach started having what I recognized as a heart attack (that's what you get with a mother who knew who wanted to be a heart surgeon.) Then our bus driver started having a panic attack. I quickly reached for my emergency seat belt, and I could see the other girls all around me where doing the same. We all braced ourselves for impact.

* * *

((A/N, So what did you think? I'm about to start writing the second chapter on paper. It's 10:21 pm here so yeah (East coast)))


	3. Please Read

Those in this story; I'm sorry for not updating sooner, my laptop broke and now my great-grandfather is in Hospice and my exams are coming up. I'm working on different stories and I'm going back over the story to write another chapter.

Any ideas to continue?


End file.
